The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating generally to communication networks and, more particularly, to wireless local area networks (WLANs).
WLANs (e.g., WiFi networks) have evolved rapidly over the past decade. For example, the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed a family of standards, the 802.11 family of standards for WLAN, including 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, etc. The 802.11 family of standards have evolved to provide improved data throughput and reliability for WLAN communications.
A WLAN typically includes an access point (AP) and multiple client stations. The multiple client stations can communicate with the AP over a shared communication medium (e.g., wireless channel such as a radio frequency (RF) channel). Medium access control mechanisms are used to protect one device's transmission from colliding or otherwise interfering with another device's transmission over the shared communication medium.